


Fora do campo

by chopuchai



Category: SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sports, M/M, One Shot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chopuchai/pseuds/chopuchai
Summary: Um relacionamento secreto entre um jogador é o seu treinador
Relationships: Choi Minho/Kim Taehyung | V





	Fora do campo

Minho era um jogador da liga da Coreia é quando uma partida terminou ele foi direto pro vestiário tomar um banho todos os seus colegas de time já tinham ido embora surge Taehyung o treinador do seu time ele rouba um beijo Minho aproveita para retribuir é se inicia um beijo ardente enquanto se beijavam Minho tirava a roupa de Taehyung com agressividade

Os corpos nus se enroscando quando o beijo só acaba quando ambos sentem falta de ar Minho não perde tempo é enfia um dedo na boca de Taehyung o mesmo chupa o dedo em sua boca Minho retira o seu dedo da boca de Taehyung é enfia em seu ânus 

Taehyung geme quando sente o dedo em seu interior passou algumas horas Taehyung já tinha 4 dedos de Minho dentro do si Taehyung já estava largo o sufiente paro o próximo ato Minho retira todos os seus dedos é substitui eles pelo seu pau 

Taehyung geme de dor é Minho começa com investidas lentas quando percebi que seu amante está sentindo dor 

Taehyung começa a implora para Minho fuder ele com mais força 

Minho empresa Taehyung na parede do chuveiro é começa a sair é entrar nele os gemidos de Taehyung eram tão altos que poderiam ser ouvidos pelo corredor do estádio

Minho encontra a próstata de Taehyung ele tem a certeza disso quando o loiro confirma gemendo

\- AIIIII Minho ohhhh...se concentre só nesse local 

Após diversas investidas em sua próstata Taehyung goza

Boto ele de joelhos quando fui gozar mirei na sua cara lambuzando ela toda 

Nós limpamos é ficamos abrasados deitados num banco.


End file.
